They All Fall Down
by Reese Cup
Summary: HM Can't say more it would give the story away. NEW I have a good reason for not updating......
1. Chapter 2

Author's note: I forgot to put the disclaimer in my last story so here it is. JAG, as much as I want it to, does not belong to me. Also as one of my reviewers pointed out in my last chapter, it should be that he threw a knife at the _picture_ of Harm's head. Thanks Kristine for pointing this out.

1600 zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

            "Hey Mac have you seen the coffee filters?" Harm asked, digging through the drawers in the tiny JAG kitchen. Mac rolled her eyes. "Yeah they're in the drawer under the coffee filter where they always are." she said, pulling them out of the drawer. Harm snatched them out of her hand. "Well, they weren't in there earlier." he mumbled. Mac laughed. "What, do you think I planted them in there to make you look bad?" "Maybe." He replied. "Hey, are you still coming over tonight for our Friday night pizza and movie?" Mac asked. "Wouldn't miss it," he answered, "But whose turn is it to pick the movie?" "Mine," she replied, "see you tonight Harm." "Bye." 

(I know my chapters are short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. That is, if I get more reviews.


	2. Chapter 3

(Here's the long chapter everyone has been asking for. I'm sorry the other two chapters were so short. They look so much longer on notebook paper. One more thing before I let you get to the story. I've never seen the episode where Mac gets stalked so if any of the details in my story are similar it was not on purpose."

2000 zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Virginia

            _"I know I told him to be here at 1930. He's always late." _Mac thought as she looked out her window, _"We meet at the same time every Friday and every Friday he's late." _A sudden knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Coming!" she called running to the door. She opened the door to reveal a very wet Harm. "Did you get caught in the rain?" he glared at her. "No I ran through the sprinklers." he said sarcastically. "And before you say anything about my being late I got caught in…" "Traffic." Mac finished. "And I stopped to get you these." he said, holding out a dozen roses. "Oh Harm thank you they're beautiful." she said, "Just let me find a vase to put them in." After Mac disappeared into the kitchen Harm sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Feet off the couch Rabb!" she called from the kitchen. _"How did she know?" _he wondered. Aloud he called, "Hey Mac what movie are we watching?" "A Walk to Remember." she said, walking back into the living room. Harm groaned. "Chick flick." he mumbled. "I heard that!" she said throwing a couch pillow at him. He laughed and they both settled back on the couch. "When will the pizza be here?" Harm asked. "In about 30 minutes." she replied, "Now be quiet and watch the movie.

1 hour later

"Mac I thought that you said the pizza would be here in 30 minutes. It's been an hour and it still isn't here." Harm grumbled. "I know," Mac said, "It's not like Greg to be so late."  "You're on a first name basis with the pizza guy?" he asked. "When you order pizza every night you get to know the delivery guy." she said. Harm just shook his head. "Mac you really need to get out more." he said. "Is that an invitation to dinner?" she asked, staring at him intently. Harm returned her gaze. "Do you want it to be?" he asked. "I think…" A loud crash interrupted her. Harm grabbed Mac and dove to the floor. "Harm get off of me I don't think that was gunfire." Mac said. She stood up and walked towards the window. On the floor in front of it was a brick with an envelope attached to it. She carefully pulled it off and opened it up, pulling out a letter and some photos. "What does the letter say?" Harm asked walking up behind her. She handed him the letter and the pictures. "Harm somebody has been stalking us again." He looked at her then began to read the letter aloud. "One by one your friends fall down. Who should I kill first?" All of the pictures were of himself, Mac, Harriet, Bud, the Admiral, Sturgis, Chloe, and Mac's Uncle Matt. Mac sank down on the couch. She looked dazed. Harm started to say something but a loud knock interrupted him. "Pizza delivery!" a man from behind the door called. Since Mac looked lost in thought, he answered the door. "Am I in the right place?" the delivery guy asked looking around for Mac. "Yes you're in the right place. How much do I owe you?" "$7.50." the delivery guy answered. Harm handed him a $20.00 bill. "Keep the change." he said, shutting the door in the man's face. A muffled thanks could be heard through the door. Harm sat the pizza on the coffee table and ran over to Mac. "Mac are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I know that I've been stalked before but last time the stalker didn't stalk my friends and family." she said. "Mac it's going to be okay. Why don't we call Admiral and let him know what's happening." Harm said. "Okay do you mind calling him? I still feel a little out of it." Mac said. "No problem." Harm answered, "You just sit down on the couch and I'll take care of everything. Mac smiled. "Thanks Harm, you're a great friend." she said. _"I just wish we were more than friends."_ she thought. 

The next day

0630 zulu

JAG headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

            "Tiner have you seen the Robert's this morning? They were supposed to here at 0600 and it's not like them to be late." Admiral Chegwidden asked his yeoman. "No sir but I can call them if you like." Tiner said. "No Tiner that won't be necessary." the admiral said, walking back into the conference where Sturgis, Harm, and Mac sat. "It looks like the Robert's will not be able to make it to our meeting so we'll start without them." the Admiral said, "Last night Mac received a threatening note along with pictures of us along with the Robert's, Chloe, and her Uncle Matt. I'd like you all to be very careful until we catch whoever is stalking her. That's all I have to say. Mac do you have anything else to add?" "No sir I think that says it all." "Alright then get back to work." They all stood up to go when Tiner walked in. "Sir I've just gotten word that the Robert's have been involved in a serious car accident." he said. 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 4

 Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but hopefully this chapter makes up for your long wait. I have one question for you. Does anyone know where Bethesda Naval Hospital is? I can't remember. Also, it some of my medical references or terms are wrong forgive me. I am not a doctor, just a poor little 8th grader. Anyway, enjoy!

0900 zulu

Bethesda Naval Hospital

            Mac paced nervously around the waiting room floor. Harm stood up from his seat and said, "Mac you have to calm down. You're making me nervous and you're scaring little A.J." Mac sat down. "I'm sorry, Harm, I'm just worried." she said. "I know," Harm said softly, "We all are. Right now the best thing we can do is sit here and hope for the best." "You're right," she replied. Harm looked towards the hallway. "Do you know where the Admiral went?" he asked. "He went to call Harriet and Bud's families." She answered. Little A.J. looked up from where he was playing. "Uncle Harm, Aunt Mac where are my mommy and daddy?" he asked. Mac turned away quickly so that A.J. couldn't see her tears. Harm bent down to A.J.'s level. "Well little man, you're mommy and daddy got sick and right now the doctors have to take care of them." he said. "Will they be okay?" A.J. asked. Harm nodded. "Yeah they will." he answered. "okay." A.J. said and continued his little game. Harm then turned his attention to Mac. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mac turned to face him. "Why did you tell hem his parents would be okay?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face, "How do you know that. What are you going to tell him if his mommy and daddy aren't okay." Harm didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. After a few moments Mac pulled away. "I'm okay now." she said, "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. Do you want some too?" "Sure." Harm answered. "Cream and sugar?" she asked. "Yes. You should probably get the Admiral some too." Okay." She answered.

As soon as she had left, Harm sat down and put his hand in his hands. "Uncle Harm do you love Aunt Mac?" A.J. asked. Harm looked up, surprised at this little boy's question. Luckily, right after A.J. asked that question Admiral Chegwidden walked in. "Grandpa A.J.!" the little boy called running up to him and hugging his legs. "Hey buddy why don't you play with your blocks while I talk to Uncle Harm for a minute okay." "Okay." A.J. said. "Where's Mac?" Admiral Chegwidden asked. "She went to go get coffee." Harm answered. They had begun reminiscing about all the good things they had shared with the Roberts when Mac walked back in. "Any word on Harriet and Bud?" she asked, handing Harm and Admiral Chegwidden their coffee. "Thanks Mac." they said. "And no we haven't gotten any word yet." As soon as he said that a doctor walked in. "Is there anyone here for Harriet and Bud Roberts?" he asked. Mac, Harm, and Admiral Chegwidden stood up. "We're here for him." "The doctor motioned them into a room. "Let's go into this room to talk. The nurse will watch the little boy for you." Harm nodded. "He's name is A.J." he said. Everyone walked into the room the doctor had pointed towards Are they going to be okay?" Mac asked. "We're not sure." the doctor said, "Mr. Roberts suffered multiple fractures and a severe concussion. Right now he is in stable condition and we expect him to recover fully. Mrs. Roberts's injuries were far more severe. She had some serious internal bleeding and she was 6 weeks pregnant. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save the baby but at the moment, Mrs. Roberts is stable." "Thank you doctor." Admiral Chegwidden said, "Can we see them?" The doctor nodded. "But only for a few minutes." he said. Mac sighed with relief. "I'm so glad that they're going to be okay." she said. "Me too." Harm agreed. They started to walk down the hall when a police officer walked into the hospital waiting room. "Is there a Sarah Mackenzie here?" she asked. "I'm Sarah Mackenzie." Mac answered walking towards the police officer. "I'm Officer Shelly Greene." the officer said, holding out an envelope.  "This note was found at the scene of the Roberts accident addressed to you." Mac took the envelope and opened it up. A note and some pictures fell out. Mac read the note out loud. "Two down four to go." 

TBC…

(Okay maybe that's a weird place to leave off but I want to have Mac's reaction to the letter in my next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.) 


	4. Chapter 5

(I am so sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I've been lazy. I promise that it won't take so long to update anymore.  Hope that you like this chapter and please send me reviews. Also, I'm going to write some of this chapter in Harm and Mac's point of views. I have serious writer's block so if you have any ideas let me know.)

1000 zulu

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

            Mac gasped and turned very pale. "This is my fault." she whispered softly. Harm grabbed her hand and led her to a seat in the corner of the waiting room. "Mac this is not your fault." he said firmly, "You had nothing to do with Bud and Harriet's accident." Mac pulled her hand away from his and angrily brushed tears from her eyes. "Harm are you blind?" she said, her voice rising, "Whoever's stalking me is hurting my friends. He's doing this to hurt me. Of course it's my fault!" She stood up from her chair and ran from the room. Harm stood up and ran after her.

Mac's POV

            Why did I run? He was there for me trying to comfort me and all I could do was scream at him and run. What do I do now? I can't let myself get close to him. If I do, whoever's stalking me will hurt him. I have to protect him, even if I hurt myself. I laughed softly at the thought of me protecting Harm. He'd never let me protect him. He thinks he should protect me. I think that's one of the traits I love about him. Oh lord I can't let myself think about how much I love him. That will make it so much harder to push him away. I need to go somewhere to clear my head. I thought about where I usually go to clear my head and sighed. I usually go to Harm's apartment. This is going to be a lot harder that I thought. I sighed again and walked up the stairs out side the hospital that led to the roof. Maybe I just need to think about how to stop this guy from hurting my other friends. I knew that Uncle Matt would be safe in Leavenworth and I could put Chloe under police guard. Sturgis is in Panama on a case so I don't know how to get in touch with him. I don't know what to do about the Admiral. I'm not too worried about him. I think he can protect himself. I leaned against the railing on the roof. I wasn't worried about myself. I can defend myself easily. I just wish I knew what to do about Harm. I shouldn't worry about him but I can't help it. I love…d*** there's that word again. I can't love him. That would put him in even more risk. I looked towards the stairs. I knew Harm would be here any minute. No matter how much I try to deny that I love him I want him to come up here. I need him to comfort me. 

Harm's POV

            I scared her away. I'm not sure how but I did. Once again I blew my chance at making her feel better. I think I succeeded in making her feel worse. I am such an idiot. I wonder where she went. Probably to the roof. That's where I would go.Slowly I made my way up the stairs and looked around the roof to find her. There she was leaning against the railing. She looked over at me and our eyes met. I knew that she had been waiting for me. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She cried softly on my shoulder. I knew then that I not only loved her but that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I decided to tell her. "Mac I need to tell you something." I said. She raised her head off my shoulder and looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." I whispered softly, "for once in my life everything's right." She looked at me and laughed. I have no idea what you're talking about." she said. "Mac I really don't know if this is the right time to say this but you have to know. I lo…." 

A gunshot sounded in the air followed by a shrill scream interrupted him.

TBC….

(I know I'm evil leaving you hanging like this. I have a little challenge for you. Who do you think was shot. If you want to take a guess put it in your reviews. Also I'd like to express my deepest sympathy to Trevor Goddard's family. I will keep them in my prayers. Smile God loves you!)


	5. Chapter 6

 Okay I lied. However, I have a good reason for not getting this chapter up sooner. I shut my hand in the car door and I couldn't type for a few days. But now I can so here is the story. I just have two more things to say and then I'll go on to the story. 1) All of your guesses for who gets shot were wrong. And 2) if the format I write this in is confusing please let me know. Okay now on to the story.

1030 zulu

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

Harm's POV

            Mac and I dove to the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just slightly bruised. You?" she answered. "Same here." I answered. "Who was shot?" she asked. I shrugged. "I'm going to go find out." I said. We both ran down the stairs. Mac got there first. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze. "Mac who is it?" I asked. She turned to me tears streaming down her face but she didn't answer. "Mac who is it?" I asked again, more forcefully. "It's Sturgis." she whispered. I gasped and ran past her. Sturgis was my best friend. I pushed my way past the doctor's and the other people crowding around him. "Let me through he's my best friend!" I yelled. A nearby doctor grabbed my arm. "If you want him to be okay you're going to have to stand back." He said, "Just let the doctors do their job." I nodded and stepped back to where Mac was. She was just standing there in shock. I put my arms around her. I knew she thought this was her fault. I hated the way she blamed herself for everything. "It's not your fault." I said. We watched as they lifted Sturgis up onto a gurney. After they brought him inside, we went to go find the Admiral to tell him what had happened. 

We found him sitting with little A.J. playing with toy soldiers. "Admiral Chegwidden can we talk?" I said. He looked up from his game. "Sure." he said. He turned to little A.J. "Why don't you play with Aunt Mac while I talk to Uncle Harm?" he said. A.J. clapped his hands happily. "Okay Aunt Mac you get to be the good guys and I get to be the bad guys." he said, handing Mac a bunch of little army men. I smiled and led Admiral Chegwidden over to a corner of the waiting room. 

I took a deep breath. "Admiral Mac's stalker shot Sturgis." I said. "Is he okay?" he answered. "I don't know." I answered truthfully, "I thought he was in Panama investigating a case." The Admiral sighed. "He called last night to say that the case had been wrapped and he would be home this morning. I guess someone at the office told hem what had happened so he came here." I nodded. "I'm going to go call his dad and Bobbie to let them know what happened." I said, "They should know." Admiral Chegwidden nodded and said, "I'm going to take little A.J. home with me for a while. I know that you and Mac are the godparents but you need to be here right now." "Yes sir." I said, "We'll keep you posted." The Admiral and I walked over to Mac and little A.J. "Hey A.J. guess what." I said, trying my best to sound excited. "What?" he said, dropping his toys. "You're going to get to go home with Grandpa A.J.!"  I answered. "Yay!" he cried jumping up from his seat. Admiral Chegwidden took his little hand and led him out of the room. "Bye Uncle Harm! Bye Aunt Mac!" he yelled. I turned to Mac, who was picking up the toys and putting them back in the toy bin that the hospital had. "Why don't we find out how Sturgis is?" I said. She nodded. I couldn't help but notice that she was being very quiet. "Mac are you okay." I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little overwhelmed at everything that's happened today." "Well you have a right to be." I said. She didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand. I knew that was her way of saying thanks for being there. I squeezed it. Maybe something good would come out of all this after all.

_Meanwhile on a rooftop somewhere near the hospital…_

            "My plan is finally coming into place." the man thought. "I'm breaking her spirit slowly. By the time I get to her she won't be able to put up any kind of resistance." He smiled thoughtfully. "The only thing standing in my way right now is that annoying Harmon Rabb. But I'll take care of that soon. There's no question about that. First, I have to take care of her dear Uncle Matt and her "little sister" Chloe. Chloe I'll take care of myself and I can get my friend Clark Palmer to take care of Matt in Leavenworth. By the end of this week I'll have what I want." He stood up and walked down the steps on the side of the building, holding a note in his hand.

(A/N Not very much of a cliffhanger but I'm in a hurry. Anyway please review. One more thing. If you're into the show Rurouni Kenshin, please read my friend's stories. Her penname is April Marie and her stories are called Aprils first and Forever & Ever. Okay now I'm done. Remember God Loves you!


	6. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and ideas. I might use some of them but I mostly have a different idea of what I want to happen. The stalker is revealed in this chapter but I'm not entirely sure if I got his name right. I hope that you'll know who I mean. One more thing, if I get off the subject a little don't worry because it will work out in the end.  
  
Unknown time, unknown location  
  
"I'm getting sick of this. I'm tired of waiting to have my Sarah. I'm going to just forget about the others and go after Sarah's little boyfriend." a man said, his face to the wall. "Sir do you think that's wise?" a voice from across the room asked. "Chris I told you this is my operation and I'll do what I want. I need you to contact Palmer and tell him to forget about the old man." "Yes sir." Chris answered. "Good." he said. The man picked up a picture of Mac. "We'll be together soon my love. I promise you that. Mark Sokol doesn't go back on his word." Sokol laughed evilly.  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Mac's POV  
  
We had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, waiting for news on Sturgis. The bullet had gone through his chest, collapsing his left lung. I looked over to where Bobbie and Chaplain Turner were. Bobbie was hysterical. I didn't blame her. What if it was Harm in there fighting for his life. I shivered at the thought. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I looked over at him. He was using the payphone to call Admiral Chegwidden and keep him updated on what was happening.  
  
Harm walked over to me and smiled. It was the first real smile he'd given me all day. "What'd A.J. do this time?" I asked. He laughed.  
  
"The Admiral gave him some crayons and a coloring book, then left to go get some cookies. When he came back."  
  
"He had colored all over the walls." I finished.  
  
"Yep." Harm said.  
  
I started to say something else when a doctor walked out of the O.R. "Is there anyone here for Commander Turner?" he asked.  
  
Harm, Bobbie, Chaplain Turner, and I stood up. "We are." I said.  
  
"Is Sturgis going to be okay?" Bobbie asked, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Well he's not completely out of the woods yet, but I think he's going to make a full recovery."  
  
"Thank you Jesus." Chaplain Turner said.  
  
"Can we see him?" Harm asked.  
  
"Right now he's still in recovery but when we move him to his regular room you can."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Chaplain Turner said.  
  
I just stood there. I knew the doctor said that Sturgis was going to be okay, but it was my fault he was hurt in the first place. I knew that I had to confront my stalker and soon. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. I just wish that I knew who it was. I have many enemies. It could be Palmer, Coster, or even Brumby. At this point you could have told me it was Renee and I would have believed you. I just don't know.  
  
Harm put his arm on my shoulder. "We'll find whoever's doing this I promise." he said. I smiled. It was almost as if he could read my thoughts. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and started pulling me from the waiting room.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." he said.  
  
He led me out to the parking lot and to his car. "Shouldn't we stay here?" I asked.  
  
"No there's no reason for us to. We know that everyone at the hospital is okay and if anybody needs us I told Chaplain Turner where we were going."  
  
We drove for about half an hour when Harm pulled off to the side of the road. "Put this over your eyes." he said, handing me a blindfold.  
  
I laughed. "Harm you're crazy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm proud of it." he said, "Now put the blindfold on."  
  
"Fine." I said, "But you owe me this time sailor." I let him tie the blindfold for me.  
  
After driving for ten more minutes, I could feel him pull into a parking spot. "Can I take off this blindfold now?" I asked.  
  
"Hold on a minute we're not there yet." he said.  
  
"You mean I have to walk blindfolded." I said.  
  
"I'll guide you. I promise I won't let you fall." he said. He put his hands on my shoulders and led me out of the car. I felt the familiar surge of energy when he touched me.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked. "Almost." he answered. About 2 minutes later he said, "Okay we're here."  
  
"Close your eyes." he said.  
  
"Harm I'm already blindfolded why do I have to close my eyes?" I asked.  
  
"Because I said so." he answered, "And I'm in charge."  
  
I giggled. "Yes sir." I said, saluting.  
  
Harm swatted at me playfully. "Are your eyes closed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Harm." He took off the blindfold and then said, "Okay open your eyes.'  
  
I opened my eyes and gasped. He had brought me to The Rose Garden. "Harm it's beautiful." I said, "But why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because this is where we first met." he said, "It's the place I first saw your beautiful face. It's the place I first realized that I loved you."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but he put his fingers to my lips. "Let me talk." he said, "I've waited to long to tell you that I loved you. I'm sick of this dance. Sarah you mean the world to me. Please say you love me to."  
  
"Of course I love you Harm." I whispered. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. As soon as I did, it began to rain. Within a few minutes we were soaked but we didn't notice.  
  
Harm pulled away from me after a few minutes and disappeared form my sight. "Where are you going?" I called after him. He didn't answer. I started to run in the direction he went when he came back with a radio in his hands. He clicked the play button and soft music floated from the speakers.  
  
"Dance with me." he said. We danced for hours that night. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. It seemed like one minute I was scared to death of a stalker and the next I was wrapped in Harm's safe embrace. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." he answered. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't even notice the sniper on the roof of a building near us. He aimed his gun at Harm and pulled back the trigger.  
  
(Well what did you think. I bet you were surprised at who the stalker is. I don't know why I chose him. He just always seemed like the kind of guy to stalk Mac. He already loves her so why not. PLEASE REVIEW!" 


	7. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello everyone I'm back! *raises up hands to block random objects being thrown at her* Please don't be mad at me for taking so long to update. I have a lot of stuff going on and working on this story hasn't been one of my top priorities. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait! 

Last chapter:

"Dance with me." he said. We danced for hours that night. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. It seemed like one minute I was scared to death of a stalker and the next I was wrapped in Harm's safe embrace. 

"I love you." I said. "I love you too." He answered. We were both so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice the sniper on the roof of a building near us. He aimed his gun at Harm and pulled the trigger…

Mac's POV

Harm leaned in to kiss me when suddenly a gunshot fired through the air. I felt Harm go limp in my arms. "Harm!" I screamed, laying his limp body on the ground. I could see bright red blood covering the front of his shirt. "Harm, please open your eyes." I begged, fumbling around in my pocket for my cell phone. I found it and quickly dialed 911. 

_"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" _a female voice answered.

"Please help me someone shot my fiancée." I cried, not even realizing what I called Harm.

_"Miss calm down. Where are you at?" _she asked.

I quickly told her our location and she said an ambulance would be there shortly. I thanked her and hung up. 

"Harm you can't leave me now. Not like this." I whispered. "Remember we're Butch and Sundance. You can't leave without me." 

 "I'll never leave you." he whispered hoarsely. 

"Keep talking to me." I urged, grasping his hand tightly. I could hear the sound of sirens getting closer.

 "I love you, Sarah." He said. 

"I love you too." I replied. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

3 hours later

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland__

I paced the hospital nervously. Nobody would tell me what was wrong. The Admiral kept trying to calm me down but I didn't hear a word he said. 

"Mac, you have to calm down. Harm is going to be fine." he said. 

"I can't calm down until I know for sure he's okay." I answered, "I'm going to take a walk."  

I walked down the hall to the elevator. _Maybe a soda will help. _I thought.  I walked into the elevator and bumped into an old man. 

"Sorry sir." I said, letting him ahead. 

"That's alright." he said. The elevator doors closed and I reached down to press a button. I suddenly felt cold metal up against my skin. 

"Don't say a word." a voice growled. I nodded. He pressed a button and the elevator zoomed down to the first floor. The elevator stopped and he hid the gun under his jacket. 

"Go where I tell you." He hissed. 

We walked out to the parking lot where he through me roughly into a dark blue car. 

"We're going to go for a little ride." he said, trying to tie me up. I struggled against his tight grip but he was too strong. "This ought to keep you quiet for a little while." he growled. I felt a sharp stab in my arm and then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a cold, dark room. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. Then I remembered what had happened. I struggled against the ropes tying me to the chair. 

"It won't work, Sarah." A voice said from behind me, "I've tied the ropes too tight." 

"Who's there?" I said. "Show yourself!" 

"Surely you remember me Sarah." the man said. I struggled to see him. His voice sounded familiar. 

"What do you want?" I asked. A light flickered on and the man stood in front of me. 

"Remember now?" he asked.

"Sokol." I said. "What do you want with me?"

Sokol walked over to my chair and put his hand against my cheek. "You're beautiful."

I pulled my head away and threw him an evil glare. "Don't touch me." I said icily, "Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Oh, touchy are we?" he said mockingly. "So Sarah, how are your friends."

My eyes widened in realization. "How dare you hurt my friends!" I cried, "Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused me." I turned away so he wouldn't see my tears. "If any of them die, I swear Sokol I'll kill you." 

"I never meant to cause you pain Sarah. Quite the opposite, actually." He said, "You're friends were just in the way."

"In the way of what?" I asked.

"Of our happiness, dear Sarah." He answered, "How can we ever expect to be happy if you still relied on those people." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Stay away from me!" I cried, dodging his kiss. "You're mad."

He slapped me across the face. "You can't escape me now Sarah." He said, "I have you right where I want you. However, I think right now I'll leave. Maybe that will give you time to realize that you love me too."

"Never." I said, "I will never love you."

"You'll change your mind." Sokol said, "Because if you don't I'll kill you." He left the room, laughing.

I sighed and stared at the ground. "I hope you're okay Harm." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "Just please be okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the hospital

"Where is she!" Harm shouted. 

"Harm calm down." Admiral Chegwidden ordered, "We're doing everything we can to find Mac." 

Harm sat down, out of breath. "How am I supposed to calm down when the woman I lo…I mean my partner is missing!" he cried.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to sit down." A nurse said, checking his IV. "You suffered a serious injury and getting upset will make it worse." 

Harm ignored her and looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"You're not going anywhere commander." Admiral Chegwidden said, "You need to stay here and rest. I have plenty of people looking for Mac. Don't make me make this an order."

"I'm sorry Admiral, but I don't care what you order. I'm going to find Mac and no one is going to stop me."

Admiral Chegwidden nodded. He handed Harm his clothes and turned to leave the room. "Just bring her back safely."

Harm nodded. "I will."

(So what did you think? Was this chapter worth the wait or not? Let me know!)


	8. Chapter 9

A/N: Look, an update! It's a miracle! I could have a long list of excuses, but I won't list them. All I'll say is that I am truly sorry for the wait. This story only has a few chapters left to go. WARNING: This beginning of this chapter is sad. It will get better though! Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or the song "Stand By Me". If I did, I would not be in school right now!  
  
Thoughts=italics Song Lyrics=Bold  
  
Mac's POV  
  
I can't remember how long I've been here. It seems like years, although in reality it's probably only a few days. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone even cares. If Harm were here, he'd care. But he's gone. Sokol came in yesterday, or maybe the day before, I've lost track of the days, telling me that Harm's dead. Just like that, he's gone. I can't even cry anymore. I'm done with that. I know I should stay strong, waiting for something to happen. I just feel like these are empty prayers now.  
  
Those thought kept running through my head, no matter how hard I worked to stop them. I just can't believe Harm's gone. I won't believe it. He can't be. He just can't. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp crack, indicating that Sokol had entered the room. I quickly wiped my face of the unwanted tears and looked up.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah." Sokol said, in a soft, menacing voice.  
  
Those three words were enough to make me feel sick. Sarah. Harm was the only one I let call me that. I spat at Sokol's feet. "Don't you ever call me that again." I hissed.  
  
Sokol grabbed my face angrily. "You still won't' give in." he said. "Even though Harm is dead, you won't give in." He shook his head, pacing around my chair. "I've been a patient man, Sarah." Again, I wince at the name. "But my patience wears thin." He reached out, slapping me hard across the face. "Think hard about whether you want to live or die, because the choice is yours." With those words, he left the room.  
  
Harm's POV  
  
Three days. Three horrible, nerve racking days since I've seen my beautiful Sarah. I've searched everywhere, but I can't find any trace of her. I slammed my hand on the dashboard angrily. "D*** Sarah, where are you!" I cried angrily. I flicked on the radio, just to get my mind off my misery. Bad idea. Our song is on. Rather, the song I've dubbed ours.  
  
When the night has come And the land is dark And the moon is the only light we'll see No I won't be afraid Oh I won't be afraid Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
  
So darlin' darlin' stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me  
  
If the sky that we look upon Should tumble and fall Or the mountain should crumble to the sea I won't cry, I won't cry No I won't shed a tear Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
  
And darlin' darlin' stand by me Oh stand by me Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
  
[Music]  
  
Darlin' darlin' stand by me Oh stand by me Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me Oh stand by me Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me  
  
She doesn't know that this is our song. But when I'm with her, I feel so much stronger. I feel like I can do anything in this world. My kick-a** marine. I grinned when I thought about that. I pull off the side of the road, suddenly overcome with emotion. Memories of Mac and me together flow through my mind, cutting through me like a knife. Tears begin to pour down my face, but I don't bother to hide them. After several minutes of sitting there, I get a sudden image of Mac, sitting alone in a warehouse. She's tied up, tears pouring down her face. I tried to call out to her, but I'm pulled back into reality. Instead of being more upset, I smile and pick up my phone. "Admiral Chegwidden?"  
  
"Yes." The Admiral's voice answered back.  
  
"I think I know where Mac is."  
  
(A/N: Yeah, short but I thought that was a pretty good place to leave off. The next chapter will be better. I wasn't very happy with this, but you needed an update. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Next chapter up soon. (Hopefully!) 


End file.
